


Anniversary

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been home late every day for the last two weeks, and Castiel has had enough. He asked for one thing, one day where Dean could be home on time, and it coincides with their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

It had been snowing heavily all day.

The fluffy white powder had been coming down since Dean had left for work that morning for his shift at the autoshop. Castiel had been thankful that he got to stay in bed, since it was winter break and he had absolutely no classes left to teach. Still, he awoke when Dean’s alarm went off, and reached or his partner’s hand.

“Remember what we talked about?” He’d asked softly, looking up at Dean sleepily.

Dean had nodded, kissing him on the forehead and promised to be home no later than six. He’d been spending so many hours at the autoshop, sometimes not getting home until well after ten. There was no phone call, no text, and Castiel had eventually confronted Dean the night before about his work hours.

He’d promised to be home for dinner the next day, which happened to coincide with the anniversary of their first date, a weekend they’d spent in a log cabin just outside of town. It was the most romantic time of Castiel’s life.

Castiel was sure Dean had forgotten the importance of the date. His boyfriend was really bad at remembering things like that, and then beat himself up for days afterwards. Castiel didn’t mind that he never remembered. It meant every year he got to surprise Dean and show him how much he loved him, and if Dean doted on him and spoiled him for a few days after that, well, it was a bonus.

He planned to make dinner for them, something fancy and exciting. They’d both tried oysters together once, and Dean had seemed to really like them, so he ensured to get some oysters, braving the snow in order to head to the stores. It was still heavy, clearly going to last all day. Driving would be dangerous if it kept up, he’d have to text Dean and remind him to be careful.

Dinner was done a few moments before six, and Castiel settled down patiently for Dean. The time ticked past slowly, six fifteen, six thirty, seven o’ clock. At seven, Castiel fired off a text, reminding Dean of his promise and asking if he was having trouble driving. By eight, there was still no sign of Dean, and Castiel felt tears sting his eyes.

He scraped dinner into the trash, washing up the dirty plates just for something to do, just so he didn’t have to focus on how upset he was. Dean had promised, and he had broken that promise.

At nine thirty, Castiel wrapped a blanket around himself, settling down with a cup of tea on the couch with red-rimmed eyes, staring at the wall. Five minutes later, the key scraped in the lock and Dean hurried inside, cold and wide-eyed.

“Cas, I’m so sorry, I honestly meant to be here on time, let me explain. Cas?”

Castiel didn’t look up, just stared at the wall and took a sip of his lukewarm tea. He was shivering, not with cold but with anger, misery. He couldn’t even look at Dean, because he knew he was going to snap. He’d asked for one thing.

“Cas, look at me, please?”

“Why?” Castiel snapped, looking up at Dean in anger, unable to hold it back now. “So you can lie to me again? Make more promises you can’t keep?”

“Cas…” Dean tried again, taking a few steps forward with his arm outstretched.

Castiel flinched and stepped out of reach, throwing his cup at the wall with all the strength he could muster. “Don’t fucking touch me. I made dinner for us hours ago, I wanted to surprise you. Happy anniversary, Dean. I’m going for a walk.”

He didn’t bother with a coat, just stepped into his shoes and slammed the front door behind him. He could hear Dean yelling about how cold it was, but he kept walking, powering through the deep snow. Some part of him regretted that he hadn’t stuck around long enough to even grab a coat, but he was furious with Dean and he wasn’t going to listen to any of his excuses.

Castiel’s hands clutched at his elbows as his shoulders tensed. He braced himself against the cold, despite the fact that his teeth were chattering and he’d barely been out of the door a moment. Still, his pride wasn’t letting him go home, so he stalked down the road, doing his best to focus on his anger to block out the cold.

He lost track of how long he walked for. All he knew was that his fingers and toes were numb, his ears and nose stinging from the cold, and the shivers wracking his body were becoming painful. Everything burned, his skin icy to the touch, snow sticking to his eyelashes. He only pulled himself out of it when the Impala pulled up beside him, and he gave Dean a mournful, pathetic look.

“Get in the car, Cas, before you freeze to death,” Dean muttered, wrapping a blanket around Castiel and guiding him into the car. The heat was on full, and Castiel was grateful as he felt prickling heat start to spread through his limbs.

He was so caught up in the heat and recovering from how cold he was, that it took him a few minutes to realise Dean had started driving, and they weren’t going home.

“W-where are y-you t-taking us?” Apparently he still wasn’t fully warmed up, his fingers clumsy as he tried to buckle his seatbelt.

Dean didn’t reply, but his face softened at the sound of Castiel’s stammering, and he did speed up the car. It was probably a bad idea in the long run, but Dean was a good driver, knew how to manage the Impala in any weather condition. He would be safe.

When Dean took a familiar left turn from the outskirts of town, Castiel suddenly realised where they were going.

“The c-cabin? Why?”

Dean looked at him for a brief second and then turned back to the road. “Because it’s our anniversary. I told myself I wasn’t gonna forget this year, Cas. I’ve been up there all week after work, fixing up the stove and bringing stuff up there for us for today.”

They pulled up outside, so Dean didn’t have time to say anything else. Instead, he helped Castiel out of the car and brought him inside, lighting the fire immediately.

Castiel was grateful for Dean’s help, because his whole body still felt cold, and he sneezed twice in quick succession as he settled in front of the roaring fire. Dean came back over to him a few moments later and pressed a cup of hot chocolate into Castiel’s hands.

“Be careful, it’s hot.”

“Why were you late home tonight?” Castiel asked, quietly, feeling a little more himself after a few sips of the hot liquid. He still shivered occasionally, but the fire and his blanket were helping him along.

Dean stopped, turning back and sighing as he settled down next to Castiel on the rug. “Because I came up here to bring the last of the things up. I put rose petals on the bed, flowers on the table, I even brought dessert and put it in the fridge. I only intended to be an hour, but you know how the weather gets up here. I couldn’t drive while it was still snowing, and I tried to call to explain, but I had no reception… I’m sorry I ruined our anniversary, Cas. You do something nice for me every year and I always forget. This year I wanted to return the favour.”

Castiel’s lip trembled and he set down his hot chocolate, crawling over to Dean and kissing him sweetly. “I’m sorry I threw my cup at you, Dean. I just … I thought you’d broken your promise. This is all amazing, I want you to know how much I appreciate it. And our anniversary isn’t ruined. We still have about half an hour left. We could still make it perfect.”

He leaned in and kissed Dean again, slowly brushing their lips together and climbing into Dean’s lap. It only took a few seconds for Dean to tentatively kiss him back, and then Castiel moaned softly. The rest of their anniversary would be perfect if it killed him. Drawing back, Castiel pulled his shirt over his head. He should have been freezing, but the fireplace and the way Dean was now looking at him quickly quelled any shivers.

“You sure you should be taking layers off, Cas?” Dean asked hoarsely, kicking off his boots and tugging his socks off, doing the same thing to Castiel.

His feet were freezing, so he buried his toes into the rug, locking eyes with Dean. “I hear body heat is better anyway. Tell me you brought lube on one of your trips?”

Dean laughed softly and scrambled up, tripping over the corner of the rug in his haste to find where he put the lube. “Well, that’s not sexy,” he muttered as he caught himself, sending Castiel off into peals of laughter.

It only took Dean a few seconds to find the lube, by which time Castiel had managed to shed the rest of his clothes and lie back on the soft fluffy rug, thighs parted. He squirmed a little as Dean stared at him hungrily, unable to believe Dean still looked at him like that after five long years together.

He understood more when Dean discarded the rest of his clothes and joined him on the rug. The fire created a soft glow, lighting up Dean’s features in an almost ethereal way. He looked beautiful, his skin flawless and tanned in the light of the flames.

Neither of them spoke, for fear of ruining the moment, the tension crackling similar to the flames, sparks dancing in both of their eyes.

Castiel’s hands came over to slide over Dean’s biceps, tracing the muscles as Dean moved over him to slowly press their lips together. It set his nerves alight, and Castiel parted his lips in a soft sigh. He began to wonder how he’d ever felt cold, because now he felt on fire. Dean’s skin was scorching to the touch and Castiel was under no illusions that his own wasn’t exactly the same.

Dean’s lips burned wherever they touched, skimming over his jaw, down his neck, and Castiel was writhing before he even felt Dean’s hand touch his inner thigh, fingers tracing gently and slick from the lube. When had he done that? When had he closed his eyes?

He forced himself to looked at Dean, his eyes lust blown and wide and Castiel moaned lowly at the first press of Dean’s finger inside him. His length was hard and lay flush against his stomach, it wouldn’t take much to bring him off. Clearly, Dean seemed to sense that, as he avoided Castiel’s prostate entirely as he worked him open.

Castiel could do nothing except lay there and pant heavily, anticipating the moment when Dean would slide inside him and they would join together. He whimpered as Dean slowly pulled out and then hands were grasping his hips, turning him over and pressing him into the rug.

He made a sound of impatience when he felt Dean’s hands grasping his ass, but nothing else, but it cut off abruptly when he felt Dean nudge at his rim. Then he was pressing home, filling him, and Castiel’s mind went blank. His senses were blinded by anything that was Dean. The first snap of his hips had Castiel’s back arching almost unnaturally, a cry of pleasure slipping from his lips. He could feel fingers biting into his skin and knew he’d have bruises in the morning, but Castiel couldn’t bring himself to care.

He pushed back furiously, meeting Dean thrust for thrust and not remotely ashamed of the sounds coming from him. Sex was Dean was one of the best parts of their relationship, and he always enjoyed every second of it.

When Castiel’s climax punched through him, he was knocked breathless. Dean’s grasp on him was the only thing grounding him as he struggled to come down from his high, the rug beneath him painted with white ropes of his orgasm. A few moments later, Dean grunted and pulled out, slumping on top of Castiel.

It was a few seconds before either of them could find their voices to speak, but the silence was filled with the crackling and spitting of the fire, and Castiel stared at it, weary but very satisfied.

“Would you believe me if I said I was too hot right now?”

Dean laughed at Castiel’s words and rolled off him, but still pressed close behind him, peppering soft kisses to his bare shoulder. “Want me to put the fire out?”

Castiel took a few moments to answer, lost in the flames. “Hmm? No, leave it. It’s… nice.”

He turned to face Dean after a moment, pressing himself against his lover’s chest. “Happy anniversary, Dean.” He breathed.

Dean smiled, soft and warm and familiar. Castiel’s heart flooded with warmth that had absolutely nothing to do with the fireplace.

“Happy anniversary, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
